Table for Two
by storm-hands
Summary: House elves: innocent and kind--NOT! They want revenge, Malfoy wants trio destruction and Hermione wants her life back to normal. But what happened that made her believe in something she thought was very impossible? Read and Review!
1. In a State of Disorientation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters are of J.K. Rowling's possession.

A/N: Hello! This is my first time posting here of fanfiction.net. I hope you'd like the first chapter that my weird mind has created. Have lots of fun!

Table for Two  
  
Summary: When house elves want something, they certainly get it. They want revenge and they knew they would succeed. But what they didn't expect was that instead of punishment, they had given them the opportunity to do what they didn't know they can. To believe in something they didn't. How will the 6th year Slytherin prince and the most intelligent witch escape the wrath of this army? And did even any of you think that house elves were always good? [DMHG] [Don't read if you haven't read OotP]  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Chapter 1 – In a State of Disorientation  
  
'Harry, hurry up with those!' Hermione scolded her friend as he was talking to Lavander Brown who was sitting in the common room. He tried to plead for her to help him in escaping from Hermione's grasp but with no such luck. It only resulted to a 'sympathetic' look from the girl and a laugh from Dean.  
  
Harry was carrying multiple stacks of cloths in one hand and a sewing and knitting kit on the other. These were supposed to be made into clothes, hats and scarves for the house elves.  
  
'Okay, now put it down there and sit down Harry. Promise me not to be sneaking off like last time you did. Crooshanks will be watching you. I'll just get something.' Hermione warned as she went to the girl's dorm leaving Crooshanks right in front of Harry.  
  
'Oh brother!' Harry thought. He really didn't want to disappoint his best friend but doing an extra 8 foot long essay in Potions, which is not actually required and are just for extra credits, would be much better than this.  
  
Harry was staring at the pile of cloth on the table. He was thinking about how many hours would he be there, making clothes for the house elves who didn't even want to be set free and where the bloody hell Ron was.  
  
'So, you're a lucky person aren't you, not having to do all of these.' Harry told Crooshanks.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
'Well, you're a cat, so you wouldn't be able to do this... Why the hell am I talking to you anyway?' he asked the cat and raised his hands in frustration and as a sign of giving up at his own question.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
That is, until he heard somebody whispering his name. The voice was deep and was husky. It's like a voice of someone all too familiar one.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
'Harry! Harry! Harry Potter. Come to me...' it went on. He looked behind him but everyone seemed preoccupied with what they were doing. It seems that they do not feel the presence of evil around them.  
  
Harry took out his wand and gripped it tightly, scanning the room. He was starting to sweat like hell. He then looked at the window in front of him where he can see the pitch black of night. He knew he must save these innocent people.  
  
'Harry Potter. I can't believe that you are THE boy who lived with this stupidity of yours. Hahahahaha!' the sound of the laughter made a horrible feeling inside Harry. Harry pushed his glasses to his nose because it was sliding off due to perspiration.  
  
'You can not even see where I hide!' It went on with a hideous snicker. Harry held his forehead, the scar. It was searing with unbearable pain.  
  
'Over here, you dumb ass!' the voice said once more and he saw Ron crouching behind a couch.  
  
Or maybe he was just imagining that his forehead hurt.  
  
'Oh, hey Ron!' he said while standing up wiping the perspiration of his forehead and raising his hand as a sign that he spotted him.  
  
'Get down!' Ron hissed and Harry suddenly sat down thinking and immediately snapped back to reality.  
  
'Ron! What the hell are you doing?' he whispered angrily as he glanced over the girl's dorm to see if Hermione was anywhere in sight.  
  
'What?' Ron asked unaware of what he did.  
  
'You exactly know what!' Harry said irritatedly.  
  
'Oh, that! What does it look like Harry? I'm hiding from Mione. I wouldn't want to sit there with her sewing clothes for those little critters. Now come on! I know you wouldn't want to be stuck there.' Ron motioned for Harry to come with him.  
  
'I was talking about that husky freaky voice you were doing.' he said bluntly.  
  
'Ah... That one. Just practicing my skills... Now what are you waiting for, Christmas?'  
  
With a last glance at where Hermione was supposed to appear, he crept slowly to Ron but stopped in mid tracks, still crouching and stiffened a smile.  
  
'Well, what are stopping for? We're not playing any statue game, for your information Harry. Come on now or we'll get caught.' Ron suggested. Harry just stood up and fixed his shirt.  
  
Ron followed suit but didn't fix his shirt, he just made an expression that said, "what's-the-hell-is-the-matter-with-you?" Harry faked a cough and then motioned for Ron to look behind him with a "we're-dead" look.  
  
Then Ron heard a tap on the floor. Then another, then another, then another until he looked around in a frightened expression.  
  
'Critters eh? They're called HOUSE ELVES for heaven's sake Ron! You've been living with them for five years and still you think they're called critters.' Hermione snapped.  
  
'We're not exactly as rich as THE Malfoy's to be able to afford even a single house elf.' Ron backed with an utmost look of apprehension.  
  
'Well, you've lived with Hogwarts house elves for five years and I don't think that you're THAT STUPID not to know what they're called. And besides, you promised to help me with these so SIT down there.' Hermione retorted as she pointed onto the chairs.  
  
Harry and Ron each grabbed a seat and looked at each other.  
  
'Yeah! Girl power!' Hermione thought while smiling to herself. 'Now that we're settled, I made designs here and you can start picking one and also start sewing. Or knitting, if you prefer.' she said as she laid the materials out.  
  
Harry gulped. 'Sewing would do, right Ron.' Harry looked at Ron nodding and Ron also started nodding. Nodding endlessly.  
  
'Would you two stop doing that.' Hermione demanded the two as she gave both chocolate frogs to munch on.  
  
'At least, we have something to cheer about.' muttered Ron as he took out his wand.  
  
'Ron, you wouldn't be using your wand, would you?' Hermione said looking at Ron while talking out needles and threads.  
  
'Well... Why wouldn't I?'  
  
'Because if you sew it by hand, it would give an impression that you're really happy to set them free.' Hermione said while she started on cutting cloths.  
  
'Well I'm not!' Ron said a little too loud while standing up and causing everybody in the common room to look at him. After about 10 seconds, they all went back to what they were doing.  
  
Hermione shut up. Harry pulled Ron's shirt and glared at him.  
  
'Sorry Hermione.' Ron muttered and sat back down.  
  
Hermione looked up with a smile. 'Acting workshops really does wonders!' she thought. 'So anyway guys, I've got you something. It's a present from me.' Hermione fumbled on her pocket when the sound of breaking glass reached her ears.  
  
The window behind her just suddenly broke when a broom with its passenger just crashed into it, purposely. It drew out chaos in the common room where the shrieks of the girls were clearly heard. The rider stood up and wore an all too familiar smirk.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
'What the hell do you think are you doing here? Breaking the peace of our common room and breaking the window into shattered glass.' Hermione stood up and demanded as she stomped towards the Slytherin. She was definitely ready to give out a detention and take points. She was of course able to do this, well, what do you expect? Her not being a Head Girl? Although he was battling with THE Head Boy, so that makes a little conflict though...  
  
'Hey Hermione.' he said with a smile.  
  
'A smile? Can Malfoy even have a smile? Though it was cute. What?!' Hermione thought.  
  
'And since when were we in first name basis DRACO?' Hermione said his name with vitriol dripping on its edge. He laughed. Hermione stiffened at this and looked up with pride.  
  
'Baby, what are you talking about?' Malfoy said and winked at her. Then he drew close to her and kissed her.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the shriek of a certain Gryffindor echoed through out the girl's dormitory.  
  
The curtains of Hermione's four poster were quickly drawn and the faces of her room mates were distinctly alarmed.  
  
'Hermione, Hermione honey, are you okay dear?' Lavender's voice came out more of a motherly tone as she sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulders. Hermione pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around it, her face still painted with shock.  
  
'You just had a bad dream, that's all.' Parvati assured her friend.  
  
'Bad dream? It isn't even a bad dream! It's the worst dream ever in my whole life! It's a nightmare!' Hermione retorted. Her face staring it mid air as she stretched her arms in add to the exaggeration of her words.  
  
'What is it about?' Parvati asked.  
  
'Malfoy kissed me.' she said with utmost disgust.  
  
'Oh my God! I'd like trade anything to have a dream like that!' Lavender said.  
  
'Me too! That's Malfoy, honey! THE MOST hot guy here in the school!' Parvati giggled followed by Lavender.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands. 'Eeewww.' She thought as she left the girls, day dreaming about the prat and took off for a shower and headed straight to the common room to meet up with her best friends.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][]  
  
'Hey, did you hear that scream this morning?' Ginny asked as she sat down beside Ron who was munching on roast chicken and carrots.  
  
'Scream? What scream?' he asked while chewing that resulted to an unexplainable disgusted look on Ginny. 'Anyway,' she said trying hard not to look at his brother. 'A scream woke people up in the dorm this morning at exactly 7:30.' she said as a 'a matter of factly.'  
  
'No, didn't hear anything. So that was the reason why a lot of the girls woke up early today.' Harry commented looking at the stretch of table full of girls. He looked back at his friends. Harry was expecting for Hermione to pipe in the conversation but found her looking far away and her mind drifting beyond this world.  
  
'Hermione, are you alright?' asked Harry, waving his hands up and down in front of Hermione to get her attention. But she did not snap out of the trance. Harry followed her gaze to an empty spot in the Slytherin table then back to the girl.  
  
Ginny sighed and immediately asked, 'In what page is Dumbledore metioned in Hogwarts, A History in where it was rumored that he kept a live dragon in the castle and was proven not guilty?' Hermione didn't even think nor look at Ginny when she answered the question.  
  
'Page 109.'  
  
Ginny faced Harry and Ron, 'I now conclude that Hermione shouldn't deserve to be top 1 in your batch. It's page 110. She clearly disoriented.'  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
'What the hell are you doing, Harry Potter?' Hermione snapped as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. Harry grinned and Hermione pinched him causing Harry to gasp air at the jolt of pain.  
  
'We were talking about the shriek this morning. D'you know who it was?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Oh... Hmmm... Oh! That was my fault actually.' Hermione said gulping. Ron, Harry and Ginny stared at her for an explanation.  
  
Hermione looked over the Slytherin table as a silvery blonde haired boy sat down at the empty spot. Hermione's eyes got bigger.  
  
'And why exactly did you scream?' Ron asked and followed her stare.  
  
'Malfoy kissed me.' she said monotonously.  
  
Ginny choked, Harry dropped his fork and knife and Ron's eyes got angrier.  
  
'What the hell...' Ron said, standing up and his fist forming into a ball ready to punch. He was halfway to the Slytherin table.  
  
'Excuse me?' Harry finally managed to say.  
  
'Oh! That was just the worst nightmare Harry!' Hermione said shaking her head and hugging her friend.  
  
'Nightmare? So it was a dream?' Ginny said.  
  
'Nightmares are dreams Ginny.' Hermione commented.  
  
'Holy crap!' Harry shouted and looked at Ron who was tapping Malfoy's back. Malfoy turned to him, obviously irritated that Ron was there. Ron grabbed a bunch of Malfoy's cloak and was to punch him when Harry finally got to his senses.  
  
'Oi mate! It was only a dream! Come back here before you do anything incredibly stupid.' Harry shouted.  
  
Ron released his grasp from Malfoy's cloak and sent out a nervous laugh. 'Uh... Sorry about that. Just a misunderstanding.' The Slytherins laughed at him.  
  
'Well, you better be.' Malfoy said angrily as he fixed himself. Ron just stared in horror. 'What are you still doing here?' he hissed and Ron immediately ran back to the table.  
  
'Don't ever come back here if you don't have any reason or I'll snap your legs into two!' Malfoy shouted as soon as Ron turned his back and laughed with his fellows.  
  
'Mione! Why didn't you tell right away?' Ron asked, annoyed at the fact that he was humiliated in front of the Slytherin table.  
  
'Oh, sorry Ron.' Hermione said, somewhat taken away by the thoughts of the dream which made her receive shivers.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
The rest of Hermione's day went like hell. She was still horror struck about the dream that whenever Malfoy would jeer at them, she would only result into staring at the floor and not fight back. Well, it was better, since she was the Head Girl. But unfortunately, she has to go back to the Head Girl/Head Boy dorm. She just didn't stay there for the night because she had to stay one last time at her Gryffindor tower. For sentimental purposes, which Malfoy had actually thought very weak of her.  
  
And to add to that, the news that she was the alarm clock of the Gryffindor girls spread out. And what's worse is the reason of why she shrieked also had been spread. 'Great! Just Great!' Hermione often thought when people would look at her.  
  
She was on her way to her dorm from the library when she thought about her room mates. 'Well, what do you expect from a pair of girls who are in the restriction of death when they would not gossip.' She sighed as she trudged along the empty corridor. 'Oh crap! What now will I do if Malfoy would annoy me? That git!'  
  
When she reached the corner, she saw Harry and Ron sitting on the floor, waiting for her. 'Hey Hermione! Thought you could use some company. Since that 'thing' spread out, we thought you might need extra mouths to shut Malfoy up.' Harry said approaching her.  
  
'Yeah! We figured out that you'd also want someone to have a decent conversation with.' added Ron.  
  
'Thanks! That's so wonderful of you guys! Then we could start some clothes for those poor house elves!' she said sympathetically.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her with helpless expressions. They were going to make clothes for the S.P.E.W. A bad idea. A very very bad idea.  
  
Hermione went towards the portrait of man who was in his mid 20's.  
  
'Password?'  
  
'Green Dragon.' Hermione muttered. The portrait swung open and she was followed inside by the two.  
  
But Hermione's entrance was blocked by Malfoy's broom, diagonally placed for her not to be able to pass. Hermione was about to kick it when Malfoy popped out and held it firm on the wall.  
  
'How about give me a real kiss, Granger?' he said, towering over the Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow and made a puking sound. Malfoy was smirking all the way.  
  
'Oh wait! I wouldn't want mudblood filth all over my lips, would I?' he said with a fake pitiful look on his face.  
  
Just then a cough was heard behind her. Malfoy looked at the two boys and sneered at them. 'Piss off.' he drawled. The three shared glares to see who was the weakest. A silent war.  
  
'They happen to be my visitors.' Hermione said, bringing the attention back to her. 'Now you piss off or I'll hex you into a little roach this time. You wouldn't have Ms. UMBRIDGE to save you now, would you?'  
  
'Oh yeah?' he threatened.  
  
'Piss off, Malfoy.' Harry said in gritted teeth.  
  
'I'll let you go this time, Granger, but I'll get back.' Malfoy said as he got his broom and locked himself in his bedroom.  
  
'So much for that, let's get to work.' Hermione said happily as she opened a resized box full of materials that were previously shrunk. 

A/N: I hope you like it! Please please read and review!!! Thanks in advance!


	2. The Revengeful, Small and Big

A/N: Hello people of the world! I would like to say thank you to funguss for reviewing my story and I'm very happy even if it's only one because I know that eventually people would come to read my story... I HOPE! Anyway... here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything is of J.K. Rowling except the weird plot of my story.

> Chapter 2 – The Revengeful, Small and Big  
  
'An hour and a half of working for Hermione.' This was what Ron's uncanny mind was pondering about.  
  
'God Harry!' he finally said.  
  
'My eyes are all blurry already! It's like having yourself place threads and needle for the last 16 years of your life and then slowly, you feel your eyes get watery and watery and then violet spots start appearing... SLOWLY... then, they're gonna be life slo mo fireworks snapping then, it'll spread fast like wizarding gossip and turn into blackness BEYOND and then, the next thing you realize is that you've become BLIND DUE TO THIS NONSTOP NONPROFITABLE MAKING OF HATS FOR THOSE LITTLE POINTY EARED PEOPLE!' Ron's constant yabbering came to a halt when a ball of thread came flying towards his face. The ball of thread Hermione threw right in the middle of his face.  
  
Right there, in the very middle.  
  
The exact middle of middlesness.  
  
The ball stuck there with Ron looking at it extremely cross eyed.  
  
And since the thread was of the shade of red, it was like a humungous freckle has just been slapped and glued in the middle of Ronald Weasley's face. Right there in the middle.  
  
Right there, in the very middle.  
  
The exact middle of middlesness.  
  
Then slowly, the ball fell and rolled to Harry's part of table. Which in that case it to Ron's right.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
That was Ron's instantaneous reaction. Harry stared at the ball and suddenly started poking it with his finger.  
  
Poke. Stare. Poke. Stare. Poke. Stare.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. 'Ron, it isn't even hard. It's a bloody ball of thread. How can it even hurt you? Use your common sense that the high one gave you.'  
  
'Oh, is that so, Mr. Wise guy?' Ron started huffing arrogantly. Like he had something evil in his mind.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for his thoughts to come out of his chatterbox.  
  
'If it's only to be figured out by the means of common sense, then why did you have to poke it to know if it's soft eh?' he said, feeling quite proud of his statement.  
  
'Oh brother...' Hermione thought as Harry sat in silence completely speechless to give his defense back. Ron now started babbling about this topic without even stopping to see if his friends have something to say. Hermione was now boiling up completely and is already infuriated now by Ron's noise and his incapability to work before talk. She threw another ball of thread, square in the middle of Ron's face, in the very middle like a freckle.  
  
'OUCH!' Ron had said once again.  
  
Harry was supposed to say something but Hermione beat him to it. 'Zip it Harry!' Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron opened his mouth but quickly shut it when Hermione stared at him. A glare I mean... A death glare that is.  
  
'Firstly, it's soft so no need to get attention by saying it hurt you, Ron.' Hermione started. 'Secondly, Harry, stop acting like a retard.' she told Harry as she displayed the act of poking and starting with a mocking expression tainted in her face.  
  
'Third, Ron, we've just been working for just about 15 minutes, so why are you complaining that your eyes are suffering? And besides, you're just cutting patterns, for heaven's sake! You're not even holding a freaking thread nor needle, so don't make excuses.' Ron's ears are now turning as red as it can go.  
  
'Fourth, they're called HOUSE ELVES, Ron! H-O-U-S-E---'  
  
'I know how to spell it, Mione.' Ron backed right away.  
  
'Humph!' Hermione muttered. 'Lastly, we're doing this for a good cause, so we need team work so stop biting each others head off!'  
  
Harry was still not uttering any word but Ron did. 'But we're not biting each other's head off!'  
  
'It's called HYPERBOLE Ron. Exaggeration...' she informed her friend.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
In the midst of the trio's argument, they least know that in the most secret lair of revengeful souls, a plot is being planned to punish one of them and one of their enemies.  
  
The said 'most secret lair of revengeful souls' was a place they did not expect to be... The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... The one place that is the least suspected and the hardest to breech... It is behind the stone walls was the kitchen and this kitchen filled with all the goodies a kid can dream of, was the said 'most secret lair of revengeful souls'. Dun dun dun dun...  
  
And yes! Those souls are from some of what everyone thought as of good hearted and kind. But truly, time will uncover their true identity. The lovable house elves are not as lovable as they may seem.  
  
'Alright! Winky is now proposing this.' The little house elf Winky, said while standing on a table with a spatula in one hand. 'Winky says that Winky is not happy with good Mr. Harry Potter's friend, Ms. Hermione Granger, because she makes clothes. Clothes for us. Winky does not like that because it is hard for Winky to clean up the towers because Winky avoids clothes. Winky does not want to leave Hogwarts beautiful castle. Winky loves this job, and this place. Winky does not want to say bye-bye to Winky's home. Now Winky wants Ms. Hermione Granger to learn the seriousness of this. Winky wants her to learn her lesson. We do not wants to leave this place and Winky knows you also friends of Winky's does want to work for good grateful Master Dumbledore. So what do Winky's friends say?' she finished her statement brave in front of all the house elves in the castle.  
  
'We agrees with friend Winky!' shouted the house elves, raising their hands with different kinds of kitchenware.  
  
Dobby then stood beside Winky and everyone fell into silence.  
  
'Dobby sir knows that you all know that I, Dobby gets the hats and clothes that Mr. Harry Potter's friend, Ms. Hermione because Dobby is already free. But if you need Dobby's help, I'll be of service.' he said as he bowed down and blinked several times as they cheered. He held his head once more.  
  
'But Dobby also needs help.' He said as he nodded and blinked. 'Dobby wants to let young former Master Draco Malfoy understand all the bad and cruel things he has done to Dobby and his friends before Dobby was set by good Mr. Harry Potter.' Dobby said nervously as he swayed and looked at his feet.  
  
'We will help you, friend Dobby!' Winky said as a room full of big anxious eyes nodded all the same time in agreement.  
  
'And now, Winky says, we will do what is just and right under Master Dobby's honor!' Winky shouted followed by the chanting of the phrase 'Dobby's Army' as the rest of the clan raised their kitchenware into the beat.  
  
Dobby's eyes started to build up with tears of joy and smiled shyly. They then started carrying him.  
  
And so, the objectives of their plan were now being settled in 'the most secret lair of revengeful souls'.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Going back to the 'victim' of the D.A. and his friends, they were quite restless from their endless argument with each other.  
  
'Stop! Stop! Stop!' Hermione said behind gritted teeth. 'Could both of you just shut up?' she said as she stood up.  
  
'Mione, where are you off to?' Harry asked.  
  
'I'm going to the bathroom.' she answered as she started towards it.  
  
'A chance to hex Malfoy!' Ron snickered.  
  
'Don't you two even dare, or you'll get it.' she warned. 'You are not to cause any trouble.'  
  
'You're siding with Malfoy now? How could you?' Ron said but only received a glare from Hermione as a response as locked herself inside the lavatory. The reason why she didn't want trouble because she knew that Malfoy would get back at her.  
  
Harry gave Ron and they stood up slowly and crept towards Malfoy's room.  
  
'You open the door.' Ron said.  
  
'You're the one who thought of this.' Harry replied.  
  
'But you're the one who made the signal to stand up.' he responded.  
  
'But you did agree by standing up.' Harry said as he looked at his friend.  
  
'Oh, alright.' Harry whispered and slowly turned the knob.  
  
'It's locked!' he announced, turning to Ron who stood behind him.  
  
'Well the, go on, go on, go on. Do the spell.' Ron urged Harry  
  
Harry reached the inside of his robe to get his wand. When it was now pointed to the knob, he whispered an 'aloha mora' and the door clicked open.  
  
'Better reach for your wand too, mate. We might get into trouble.'  
  
'Oh, right...' muttered Ron.  
  
'I hope you guys aren't doing anything unwanted!' shouted Hermione from the inside of the lavatory.  
  
'We're not!' the two shouted back in unison.  
  
Harry turned the knob open, pushing it slowly as he felt Ron towering over him to see what was inside when---  
  
'Then what are you two presumably doing?' Hermione's sudden voice came from behind them which caused the two to startle in surprise and fall down onto Malfoy's room floor. Harry and Ron quickly tried to stand up but wasn't able to because Ron fell on top of Harry causing them to stumble. The trio looked up from the floor to scan the room, left to right.  
  
There was a wall, closet, table, bed, desk, an angry Malfoy in green boxers, closet, and a wall.  
  
'Wait! Malfoy in green boxers?!' Hermione thought as she stood there, oblivious to the world around. 'Nice body though...' Her mouth gaped open at the toned body in front of her but quickly shut it. 'What did I just say?' she thought.  
  
Malfoy shifted his angry look from Scarhead and Weasel to the girl standing outside his room.  
  
Their gazes met.  
  
'Oh crap!' Hermione said, blushes rising in her cheeks as she turned around.  
  
'Never seen a guy in boxers?' Malfoy smirked then looked at the two boys staring at him. His amusement to Granger's actions now turned into rage.  
  
'What the hell do you think are you two doing?' he demanded.  
  
'I... ah... well... we were just... er... hex... you...' Harry was caught speechless then tried standing up but as Ron did the same, they just collided with each other.  
  
Hermione's voice now came to life. 'Harry! Ron! Please get out here NOW and explain everything.' she demanded, still with her back from them.  
  
The two tried standing up again.  
  
'What the fuck are you two doing? Snooping around and all... I want an answer.' Malfoy also demanded in great irritation.  
  
But the emotion in his eyes turned to mischief and he laughed coldly and arrogantly.  
  
'Why can't you two stand up properly? Never seen a guy in boxers before?' he asked his former question now to Harry and Ron.  
  
'Or the reason why you can't stand up is because you seem intimidated by the sight of me... Or maybe,' he continued on. 'the reason why you were snooping around is because you two are fags and you two literally drool on me.' He laughed as he walked towards the foot of his bed and looked at the two, fuming, who were already up on their feet.  
  
'No, we're not.' Ron said behind gritted teeth.  
  
'Defensive, eh? Oh, this would be fun.' Malfoy told himself.  
  
'Why you...' hissed Harry as he started stomping towards Malfoy, gripping his wand tightly.  
  
'Cut this bullshit, you three!' demanded the Head Girl which made the boys look at her. 'And Harry, Ron, please do get out of Malfoy's room and help me fix up our mess.'  
  
Malfoy chuckled. 'Your mom's calling you... Better not get to her temper.'  
  
'Zip it, jerk.' Hermione called to Malfoy.  
  
'Who you calling jerk, bitch?' he yelled back at Hermione.  
  
'Never call her that!' Harry told Malfoy with great fury.  
  
Malfoy chuckled. He had Harry figured out in fifth year. He knew Harry fancies Hermione. He was just waiting for the time to assure himself that Ron also likes Hermione so that he could break Potter and Weasel's friendship. Harry and Ron both glared at Malfoy.  
  
'Don't you do anything... or I'll kill you.' threatened Ron as he slammed his door close. But even as the door was closed, he can still hear Malfoy guffawing behind the walls of his room.  
  
As Harry and Ron sat on the table, Hermione just stared at them while standing behind the table. Hermione waited until they looked quite nervous of her and looked prepared for her sermon. She folded her arms.  
  
'What the hell is the matter with both of you?' she started and waited in silence. At least the two boys knew not to answer her this time. She was completely angry with them and at the same time, quite surprised. She doesn't get angry at them when they would fool around before. 'Maybe it was because of her Head Girl duties rubbing her off.' Ron thought.  
  
'You two well know that being the head girl, I shouldn't tolerate on behaviors like these.'  
  
'Well thought Ron.' Ron's mind told him.  
  
'Aside from that, a whole new gossip would be flying around school saying you two fancy Malfoy. Well, at least it would end the gossip about my dream, but still guys! It's Malfoy we're talking about! He can pull anything from his evil nut shell and make our sixth year hell! I wouldn't want that because we have barely two years in this castle and I want them to be the best years of our entire life!' she told her friends as she sat down in front of them and sighed.  
  
'I care for you guys. You two are my best friends and even if you do know that I care, you don't know that I exceed beyond what I say.' Hermione stated.  
  
Ron's eyes now showed hope from her statement. Could he also be in love with Hermione?  
  
'And besides, you two know that I'm sharing a dorm with Malfoy, he can get back at me any time. And he and I, we both have to work as a team with our duties. So please don't let me get caught in the middle.'  
  
The two nodded.  
  
'Thanks guys! Now you two be off to the Gryffindor tower before Filch catches you.' she said while standing up and pushing them out the portrait hole.  
  
They said their 'good nights' and Hermione went back in to fix their mess. Malfoy went out of his room and sat at the chair as Hermione looked at him. He was now wearing decent clothes and not only his boxers on.  
  
'What do you want now? I don't have time for your silly games. I have to sleep.' she said callously as she placed a shrinking spell over her things and placed in it her pocket. She looked up at Malfoy who was staring at her.  
  
'You do have a tongue so speak up.' she said but still hadn't had a reply from the Slytherin.  
  
She sat sown in front of him and stared at his eyes for the longest time ever. Neither spoke nor even broke their gazes.  
  
'I'm tired Malfoy, I'll go now.' she informed him as she walked towards her room. Hermione was opening her door when Malfoy finally spoke up.  
  
'He's in love with you and you're too blind to see it.' Malfoy said, still seated, his back from Hermione.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Harry is in love with you and you're too blind to see it.'  
  
'No he's not. He's just my friend. Where the hell did you get that anyway?' Hermione said as she stared at Malfoy who stood up and walked towards his room.  
  
'The way he defends you in front of me and the way his eyes show fury with my words against you, they speak the truth of his being. Don't be stupid, mudblood.' he said as he went inside his room and locked it.  
  
Hermione just stared at the door. She couldn't believe what Malfoy just said and why he had said it to her. Her life doesn't mean anything to a pureblood. But it doesn't mean his life meant anything to her. The line was clear; he's a pureblood Malfoy, her arch enemy. Then, his door abruptly opened.  
  
'And by the way Granger, wait for the hot gossip tomorrow about your stupid fags. It would be hot news.' he smirked at her and immediately closed the door.  
  
See, he was clearly her rival and nothing more.  
  
'Asshole, and a complete one, may I add.' Hermione said as she went inside her room and locked it.
> 
> A/N: Please dor ead and review!!!


	3. Hot Lips and Hot Gossip

A/N: Thanks for reviewing... Sorry if this one took quite a while.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... though I wish I owned Draco.

> ****
>
>> **Chapter 3 – Hot Lips and Hot Gossip**  
  
'You know Malfoy, you wouldn't get anything in this spreading of false lies about Harry and Ron, you know. There's no profit in it, in fact.' 'Nice going Mione!' She mentally slapped herself. 'Yeah, right, Malfoy wouldn't profit from it, fat chance. He'd get everyone's attention and Ron and Harry's good reputation.'  
  
'Granger, you could at least beg without telling things that are senseless. And now you're starting to sound lower than the idiot I assumed you to be.' Malfoy said as he walked aside the mudblood towards the Great Hall.  
  
'Uh!' Hermione thought as she stopped in mid tracks. 'It's early in the morning and all I receive is an insult. And besides, why am I walking with him towards the Great Hall, begging him not to do anything when I know that he wouldn't even take heed to the yakking I was doing.'  
  
'Asshole.' Hermione blurted out as she bumped Malfoy and walked swiftly past him.  
  
'Watch out for the knickers.' Malfoy said out loud as Hermione immediately grabbed her skirt in where Malfoy was levitating it with his wand.  
  
Hermione turned sharply at the corner and shouted.  
  
'Not only and asshole, but also a pervert!'  
  
[][][][][]  
  
'Mione, you looked flustered.' Harry said as the girl sat down in between him and Ron.  
  
Hermione just let her eyes roll as she grabbed an apple.  
  
'What did he do to you this time?' Ron said as he placed his fork down with a thud.  
  
'He's just--- Ugh! I asked him to drop the gossip he's gonna spread about you two and he absolutely became rude to me and he's even a pervert!' Hermione said with pure irritation.  
  
'Pervert? What did he do to you this time?' Harry said, his eyes angering. Hermione noticed this. What if what Malfoy told him the night before was true? What if Harry was in love with her? She immediately dropped the thought. He should most definitely be mad because Malfoy had just wronged his friend. Best friends, in fact.  
  
'He levitated my skirt.' Hermione said as she looked over the Slytherin table and instantly caught Malfoy grinning at her.  
  
'Asshole.' Hermione muttered as she glared at Malfoy. He just laughed the hell out of his wits in his seat.  
  
As soon as Hermione said that word, Ron came stomping towards the Slytherin table once again. But before he could even reach Malfoy, the Slytherins already shifted their seats and looked at Ron.  
  
Malfoy then announced. 'And here is one of the fags who came drooling over me last night.' The announcement was so loud that everybody in the Great Hall had heard it and stared at Ron and some at Malfoy.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about, you ferret!' Ron shouted back.  
  
'Oh, feisty eh? Why don't you call your Harry Faggot friend for moral support or you might be whimpering there later on.' Malfoy said. Harry, Hermione and Ginny now stood up to stop Ron from doing anything but Ron had beaten them to it.  
  
'Eat slugs, you fucking jerk!' Ron said as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. Luckily this time, it didn't backfire like in their second year. Malfoy staggered backwards and fell to the floor. All the Slytherins stood up to attack Ron.  
  
'Stop this instance!' Dumbledore finally said after he snapped back to himself, after getting caught up in the scene and all. Soon, he was followed by the other staff members. Madam Pomfrey quickly ran towards Malfoy and picked him up with Madam Sprout as they exited the Hall.  
  
Both Professor Mc Gonagall and Snape quickly stared at Dumbledore, waiting for a punishment. But aside from giving Ron a detention or getting points from the Gryffindor house, the only thing he said was for everybody to resume to their eating then to proceed straight to their classes.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
The trio hesitantly entered their first class in the morning. How lucky can they get? Double period of Potions with the Slytherins, double period of Herbology with, still the Slytherins, a period of Care for Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw and double period of Transfiguration with, knowingly, the Slytherins.  
  
The stepped into the room then instantly, everyone except the Gryffindors burst out into laughing and name calling. Some Gryffindors tried to shut them up but with no luck. It's really hard to shut a Slytherin's mouth when they are having fun.  
  
'Please do stop laughing class because I despise having fags in my class.' Snape said coldly as he walked inside the dungeon and placing silence amongst the students.  
  
The Slytherins snickered quietly.  
  
'We will have an advance potion making today, and I hope you did read your books in advance also. The pairings will be:  
  
Potter, Granger Brown, Patil Longbottom, Finnigan'  
  
And the list went on and on and on. Unfortunately, Ron was partnered with Zabini which made him cry out of frustration. And the last pair was said, 'Parkinson, Malfoy'  
  
Pansy placed her arms around Malfoy and almost pushing her breast towards the Slytherin's face. She then looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
'Are you jealous?' she teased Ron. Ron only made a face of pure disgust and the intense desire to vomit.  
  
Zabini looked at Ron with a wide evil grin. 'So, Malfoy told me that you wanted to fuck him last night. And that you and Potter even spied on him while he took a bath.'  
  
Harry and Hermione who were in front had their heads snapped towards Zabini.  
  
'If you ever even tell one false gossip once again, I'll give you a detention.' Hermione warned as she pointed her wand at her which she was using to levitate the ingredients of the potion earlier.  
  
'Professor! Help! Granger is trying to hex me!' Zabini shouted as Professor Snape looked at the source of the class disruption.  
  
'Ms. Granger, put that wand of yours down this instance and explain what you think you're doing.' Professor Snape immediately scolded.  
  
'Well, professor, the thing is... I didn't mean it because... I was levitating' Hermione's words came disorderly because she was still shocked on what was happening.  
  
'Professor Snape, no need to worry about anything.' A voice said. 'Granger here was levitating some ingredients and when Zabini suddenly spoke, she was startled and just pointed her wand instinctively.' The voice belonged to Malfoy.  
  
'She wouldn't even harm a single fly.' Malfoy added as he stared at his professor. Snape just nodded and proceeded to his writing in his desk.  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy questioningly. He winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to her doings.  
  
'What could he want from me this time?' she asked herself.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
The rest of the day went like hell, more false gossips were now spreading throughout Hogwarts and it was starting to piss the three off. Even with their class with the Ravenclaws also seemed as worse as the Slytherins. They were known for always talking about gossips which irritated Hermione a lot. But a lot more than that had happened.  
  
Hermione slumped onto the couch in the common room of her dorm with a thud. She closed her eyes and tried to focus herself to work on the essay she has to submit next month for Professor Sprout.  
  
'Hermione... calm your self down. It would pass away eventually...' she assured herself.  
  
'No it wont!' the other side of her brain shouted. 'He knows I heard it and he even tried to explain everything and and...' her mind did not finish the line of thoughts as she remembered what happened.
>> 
>> 'I am not a fag, you know that Dean! I can't believe that you would even ask that! For heaven's sake Dean! You know I'm in love with someone.' Harry told his friend as they stood in the middle of the corridor after dinner.  
  
'No, you're not. You said that you were only crushing on her, and besides, if you really do love her, why haven't you even told her about it?' Dean asked.  
  
'Well, I'm just waiting for a good time.'  
  
'That's what you always say.'  
  
'And I don't even know if Hermione even feels the same for me.' Harry said then froze as he caught a glimpse of Hermione, standing almost behind him, accidentally hearing their conversation.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry gasped as he tried to catch her shoulders but the girl immediately sped off. He shouted her name a couple of times more as he ran, closely behind her. Then he caught her wrist when they were now in an empty corridor in but she immediately jerked it away.  
  
'Don't say anything.' she warned her friend.  
  
'But Hermione!' pleaded Harry but with no avail.  
  
'He told me last night and it was true.' Hermione muttered to herself then looked up at Harry with sadness.  
  
'I don't want to hurt him. He means nothing but just a friend. But our friendship is on the line.' Hermione thought as she gazed in his green eyes. She loved them, she loved those twinkles, she loved looking at them and sinking into who Harry really was. She loved them but is not enough to be able for her to give Harry more than what she really felt.  
  
'Hermione, please listen to me.' Harry said as she reached for her face and cupped them in his hands.  
  
'I have loved you ever since and I still am. Hermione, you mean everything to me.' Harry said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
He pushed himself hard against Hermione, trying to feel into her. His kiss was the door to his emotion but it felt pain to Hermione. She tried to push Harry away and pursed her lips for him not to gain entrance. But Harry held her shoulders and pushed her towards the wall. Tears started flowing down eyes as she hoped for someone to pass by. Harry bit his friend's lower lip to gain access. The taste of sweet blood suddenly reached Hermione's tongue. Then she started to suffocate but as she did, the feel of Harry pushing himself towards her was immediately gone.  
  
Hermione looked at what was happening. Ron was there and punched Harry in the face causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
'No!' Hermione shouted. Even with all this confusion, she couldn't allow her best friends to fight.  
  
Hermione moved towards Ron and held his shoulders. He looked down on her but immediately broke the gaze when Harry threw a punch at him where he was able to dodge. He pushed Harry back and looked at Hermione once again and held her arm in one hand.  
  
'Go Hermione. You wouldn't want to see this.' Ron said as he pushed her friend away from him.  
  
As hesitant as she might, she followed Ron's order. Hermione opened her eyes once again and tears suddenly flowing freely once more. Thank God Ron was there or something worse might have happened. She touched her lips and it hurt so much. She cried more and closed her eyes. Taking her into the dreams of nothingness.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
The feel of cold water hit her lips that made her eyes flutter open. She tried to stand up but was pushed down in her shoulders. The sight of silver orbs made her panic. What the hell was Malfoy doing?  
  
She once more jerked up and did it successfully. She stared at the boy.  
  
'Are you gonna say something?' the blonde asked as he held a white cloth towards Hermione's lips but she slapped it away.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she snapped.  
  
'Well, what do you think?' Malfoy snapped back also and stretched his arm once more.  
  
Hermione made a gesture of slapping it away but he caught it with his other hand. His grasp tight in where her struggles did not work.  
  
She finally stopped struggling because as she struggled harder, his grasp tightened even more. She sighed defeatedly. He raised his brows at her the dabbed the damp cloth on her lips. She just stared at him. The way he looked at her lips with concern, the lightness of his hands. Even though it stings when the cloth reaches her lip, she didn't care anymore. Even if it was Malfoy doing this to her, she didn't care. She needed someone right now and that someone was him.  
  
Malfoy placed the damp cloth on a bowl on the table then looked at her.  
  
'I saw you crying, and your lips are hurt. Who did this to you?' he asked.  
  
'Uh... this... um, it was my fault actually. I... I kind of... um... fell to the ground and hit it.' Hermione said.  
  
'You're not very good in lying, I hope you know. Now who forced to kiss you?' Malfoy asked as he looked at her.  
  
'What? Someone kissing me? Where did you get that? And besides, what do you care if someone did?' she almost shouted at the Slytherin as she stood up.  
  
'I'm not stupid Granger.' he told the Head Girl.  
  
'I'm going to bed.' Hermione informed as she walked towards her room but was immediately yanked back.  
  
'Would you please drop hold of my wrist. It hurts already, and besides, you wouldn't want mudblood virus all over you right?' she uttered angrily.  
  
Malfoy drop hold of her, the first time since he had reached for it to avoid his slap.  
  
Hermione stomped angrily towards her room. But before she could reach it, Malfoy said something.  
  
'You know, Granger. I've told you from the start that that Potter loves you. But I didn't tell you that he has lusted for you because you might think I was making something up to ruin your life. I saw what happened earlier. I passed by to do my rounds and saw the whole thing with your conversation and all.' The Slytherin prince informed.  
  
Hermione turned to face Malfoy, anger surging through her face. She walked towards Malfoy and he stood up.  
  
'Then why didn't you do anything?' she demanded.  
  
Malfoy grinned at her.  
  
Hermione cocked her head and slapped Malfoy across his face. Red marks starting to paint his pale face. Malfoy looked down on her, apparently angry. His eyes showing a flash of hatred that she has triggered and his gaze was piercing.  
  
Hermione stared up at him, showing her bravery. 
>> 
>> They just stared at each other.  
  
'Then why didn't you do anything?' she asked coldly.  
  
'Why would I? You're just a mudblood who deserved what happened.' he said, measuring up to her coldness.  
  
'Well, would you like to explain what happened awhile ago? Dabbing my lips with your precious cloth.' she said playfully, but irritation showing at the same time.  
  
'I was doing that so that when Harry sees it healed, he would get mad at you for having dealings with me. Because he knows that I'm the only one who could help you without having gossips. Draco Malfoy, the arch enemy.' he smirked.  
  
'Say another word and I'll wipe that smirk off your face once and for all.' she warned.  
  
'Oh really?' Malfoy snickered as he walked towards the lavatory with the bowl and cloth.  
  
'Really.' Hermione said as she went inside her bedroom.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed. She was still crying because every time she started dreaming, the events earlier that day still keeps on coming back. She stared at the ceiling. She had bewitched it before to show her all the pictures she had loved, but now, she had just turned it in black.  
  
She closed her eyes. The sound of silence filling her ears, the blackness. Then, rain pouring soon followed. She felt the coldness of it, she felt happy about the comfort it is giving to her. Then, sounds of tapping came. It sounded like a movie she has watched before. Something like tribal gatherings of the Africans in where they offer to their own gods.  
  
Beats followed suite, played from different wood instruments. It made her feel enthusiastic yet curious. Everything is still a mystery. Then the music slowly died. One by one, the instruments had gone, leaving only one beat. It grew louder and louder until Hermione shot up from her bed and looked around her room, heart thumping fast.  
  
She buried her face in her hands as she drew her knees close to her. It took quite awhile before she realized that the beat was still there. Like a tapping on her window.  
  
Her head snapped towards the window as she saw a big owl soaked in water flying about. She got out of bed and opened the window, the cold hard wind of the rain crowding to get inside of her room. She shivered.  
  
The owl stooped down and dropped an envelope. Then it immediately flew towards the rainy horizon.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brows. 'Weird owl.' she muttered as she closed her window. She went back to bed with the envelope.  
  
She opened the envelope and another one was inside. But now, it was in the color of black. She took it out and saw her name written on the outside in gold. Hermione Granger it said. She slowly opened it, treasuring the nice material of the envelope and took out a piece of thin, hard paper.  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
The room which is not
>> 
>> And the room it is
>> 
>> Is very significant
>> 
>> But though beware
>> 
>> Not all things you see is mighty nice
>> 
>> But what you will see is a surprise
>> 
>> For it served in full purpose of a gain
>> 
>> But now it will serve in the full purpose of pain
>> 
>> Be with me for the start of our flight
>> 
>> And be with me in when the danger is in sight  
  
Room for Requirements, Saturday, 9:00 pm.  
  
Hermione stared at the paper. She read the poem a couple of time but what does it mean? Could it be about Harry and her?
>> 
>> A/N:Please read and review! just click that button thingy in the lower left... please!!!!


	4. Unknown Post

A/N: Sorry it took so long... Please do tell your friends about this fic! I'd love to have more reviews for the story. You could also place what you want to happen, that might be a good idea, don't you think?

Dislaimer: Everything is of J.K. Rowling's property.

Chapter 4- Unknown Post  
  
Every night in his room, Draco could hear Hermione crying. Well, it wasn't really his fault anyway. So why would he be feeling all this guilt? And besides, ever since first year, he has tortured her, so why would he back down now?  
  
He watched her every move since then, trying to make another plan to break their friendship. She went to breakfast earlier than the usual time, had lunch with Lavander and Parvati, and had dinner in their common room. He loved what he was doing, slowly and slowly, he is becoming like his father and he is cherishing every second of it. Soon, the Dark Lord would come and choose him to be his heir, a right choice.  
  
For the whole week, Hermione avoided both Harry and Ron. 'She must feel dirty, for once. Not being able to even be with Ron.' Malfoy often thought. But for that whole week, only once did they have a fight.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Friday, 9:00 in the evening.  
  
Malfoy walked in the dorm. He was drenched it rainwater as he laid his broom in a corner but immediately dropped it as he heard someone screaming at him.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?' Hermione demanded.  
  
'Uh... Placing my broom down?!' he said unsurely.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she folded her arms and tapped her shoe on the floor.  
  
'What?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Don't what me! I know you know what you did.' she hissed.  
  
Malfoy gave a confused look then sat down.  
  
'Why don't you sit down with me, I'll calm your nerves.' he said with a malicious grin as he slung his wet hair back and tapped the seat beside him in his couch.  
  
'Do you actually think that I'm that stupid to sit beside a vile creature like you?' she asked with her hands placed on her waist.  
  
'You know, git, that that detention you gave Ron was clearly uncalled for.' Hermione continued.  
  
'Well, it was past his curfew and I was just doing my duty as the Head Boy.' Malfoy said.  
  
'But he saved my life.' Hermione reasoned out.  
  
'No, he didn't. Then why is that Potter still alive?'  
  
'You know,' Hermione said in much frustration, 'I don't even understand why I try to have a decent conversation with you when clearly, a chatterbox with no brain like you wouldn't be able to processes any sentence and even say a sentence which is clearly not senseless and most of the time isn't an insult nor hurful to others.' she said as she went towards the couch in front of Malfoy and sat down.  
  
'I'm sexy.' Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione looked up to him with a face retorted.  
  
'What? You thought I couldn't make any sensible sentence? Well, that one is sensible AND also true at the same time.' Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
'What?' Malfoy asked.  
  
She didn't take heed to Malfoy's question and laughed the hell out of herself. She even tapped the couch as she laughed harder and held her stomach.  
  
'Hey! Stop that this instance and tell me what are you laughing about!' Malfoy demanded as pure irritation now showed in his eyes.  
  
Hermione stifled her laugh and stood up. She went towards her room.  
  
'You know Malfoy, for once, I learned why girls like you.' Hermione said, her back at Malfoy.  
  
'Finally! How long did it take you to realize that I'm clearly the sexiest person alive in the world? Why are you still laughing?' he demanded in a hard voice.  
  
She turned around and said, 'You clearly are a joker. You certainly do know how to make girls laugh! Excuse me if you will, Sir Narcissistic.' she did a curtsy and went inside her room.  
  
'Conceited creature.' Mione mumbled to herself.  
  
'Narcissistic... Narcissistic?' Malfoy asked himself quite stupidly.  
  
'Narcissistic! Oh! That piece of mudblood filth! Narcissistic? Me?' Malfoy said to himself angrily and he grinded his teeth.  
  
'Why that mudblood!' he cursed out loud.  
  
'Can't think about anything but being sexy and VAIN! May I add.' Hermione said, huffing as she got her towel and went outside once again.  
  
Malfoy sat there, annoyed with Granger. She's starting to learn how to fight back with Malfoy, on how to get into his nerves and he was clearly not amused with it.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy, pissed at her as she walked past him.  
  
He glared at her as she went towards the lavatory.  
  
'Don't glare, Malfoy.' she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
'You wouldn't look SEXY anymore if you glare.' Hermione made a pitiful face at him and snickered as she got inside the bathroom. She was strating to get control in their arguments. Finally! After five years of brawling with him, it surely pays off.   
  
[][][][][]  
  
Hermione turned the shower off. The hot water made mists throughout the bathroom and she liked the sight of it. Well, frankly, the reason was quite childish. She usually walks straight to the mirror and draw stuff in there. Childish, right?  
  
She held her eyes closed as she reached for her towel. She wiped the water droplets in her face and made dry of herself. She wrapped the towel in her hair and tried to reach for her bathroom robe. She only reached for the cold steel of the towel holder.  
  
She forgot to bring in her robe.  
  
She slapped he forehead.  
  
'Hermione! How stupid can you get?' she asked herself mentally as she wrapped the towel around her.  
  
She walked towards the door and peered out.  
  
'Great... Just great...' she sighed.  
  
Malfoy sat outside in his couch, eyes closed in his Quidditch robes. He was obviously thinking about something, as his brows met at one point. Hermione thought.  
  
'What to do... what to do...' Hermione said to herself.  
  
'Should I call him and tell him to go away? Fat chance he'll do it... I'll tell him to get my robe inside my room... Maybe not, he'll just do something devious. Umm... I'll just sneak out... His eyes are closed anyway, so I'll just be very quite.'  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door, hoping not to make any sound and slowly and quietly as she can, crept towards her room.  
  
'Okay... Slowly now...'  
  
Malfoy flinched.  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
He didn't open his eyes.  
  
She continued to walk as Malfoy suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
'Granger?' he said.  
  
Hermione jerked back and sped off towards the bathroom and peered out the door.  
  
She gave out a nervous laugh as she smiled at the Slytherin.  
  
He grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
'So, what were you doing?' Malfoy asked as he looked at Granger.  
  
'Trying to get into my room?' she said.  
  
'So I guess you forgot your bathroom robe, didn't you?' he asked as his grin grew bigger.  
  
'Yes, so if you could please be a good Head Boy and go to your room until I get into mine.' Hermione said.  
  
'But I'm not a good boy.' Malfoy replied as he made a pouted face that turned immediately to a smirk.  
  
'Well then, could you at least get my robe in my room.' Hermione demanded.  
  
'Quite annoyed, aren't we?' Malfoy asked as he stood up and walked towards Hermione's room.  
  
'It's by the closet to your left when you get in.' Hermione shouted when Malfoy went inside.  
  
Hermione regretted what was happening. The least thing she wanted was Malfoy going in her room.  
  
He emerged a few moments later outside and walked towards Hermione curiously.  
  
Malfoy tried to peep in to see Hermione in a towel but was immediately blocked by her hand and the robe was quickly snatched from his grasp and the door immediately shut.  
  
'Well that was rude.' he muttered as he sat down.  
  
He took off his Quidditch robe and top immediately when he realized he was soaked all over. He might catch a cold and he wouldn't want that.  
  
He sat back down and looked at his hands. There, he held a thin square package that he got from a white owl tapping at Hermione's window when he got her robe.  
  
Malfoy untied the knot and ripped off the brown paper covering the thing inside.  
  
'What's that?' Hermione asked as she stood behind Malfoy, drying her hair.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her and showed her a transparent case with a shiny round flat object inside.  
  
'I didn't know a selfish and asshole pureblood like you would have a cd.' she said curiously.  
  
'Drop the insult, could you please. I just did you a favor awhile ago.' he said as he held a note in his left hand.  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
'And besides, it's your. A white owl was by your window when I got your robe.'  
  
'Why the hell did you get it?' Hermione demanded angrily as he sat beside him and got it.  
  
'Well, it's raining hard as you can see and the owl was drenched all over.' he informed her.  
  
Hermione just stared at the cd. Who could have probably sent her this?  
  
'Does this come with a letter?' she asked Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy opened to her a folded paper. It only had one line in it.  
  
_So you think you're loyal and great, do you?_  
  
She stared at it and read it a couple of times. She was lost in her thoughts. She recieved an odd letter days ago about the Room of Requirements and then, this? How odd can it get? She was immediately pulled back to reality when she felt an arm rest around her.  
  
She quickly stood up and Malfoy fell to her side of the couch. He groaned at this.  
  
Hermione was supposed to shout, 'What is the matter with you? You self centered, malicious, egotistical bastard' but immediately closed her eyes and just said, 'Could you please, for heaven's sake, place a shirt on?'  
  
'No.' Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione grunted as she walked inside her room, Malfoy quickly followed her.  
  
'What is that thing?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'It's a cd.' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, I know... You told me earlier, remember?' he informed her.  
  
'Just... Just wait and see, okay. And now, could you please just shut up for a moment!' she demanded.  
  
'Geez, woman! All you had to do was ask.' Malfoy said as he leaned at the door post and stared at Granger.  
  
She kneeled down on the floor and got a thing. He didn't bother asking because she might turn her into a ferret or something. It was attached to a cord which he supposed was to be plugged into something, but what? Hermione just got her wand from the desk and whispered a spell and it immediately sparked to life. She opened a lid in the top part odf the mechanism and placed the cd in it. And then, music started to come out of it.  
  
As the intro started playing, Hermione stood up and said, 'It's an Evanescence song!'  
  
'Huh?' Malfoy sounded.  
  
'A muggle rock band.' she said bluntly.  
  
_**EVERYBODY'S FOOL**  
  
perfect by nature _

_icons of self indulgence _

_just what we all need_

_more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be_

_have you no shame_

_don't you see me_

_ you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
look here she comes now_

_bow down and stare in wonder _

_oh how we love you _

_no flaws when you're pretending _

_but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be _

_you don't know how you've betrayed me _

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask _

_where will you hide _

_can't find yourself _

_lost in your lie  
  
i know the truth now _

_i__ know who you are _

_and i don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be _

_you're not real _

_and you can't save me _

_somehow now you're everybody's fool  
_  
Malfoy listened intently to the song, then he realized what that was about. A person who was deceiving everyone around him. He was supposed to tell Hermione about that but as he looked at her, she was already shaking.  
  
Malfoy didn't cringe. She was shaking because she was crying.  
  
The song ended and a voice was heard. It was Potter's.  
  
'One word for you Hermione. Malfoy.' The recorded voice said.  
  
Hermione cried even more on the floor as she kneeled in front of the music producer box.  
  
Malfoy reached for the knob and closed the door. He leaned his back to it.  
  
'Finally, my plan is starting to take action. Thanks Potter!' he smirked.

A/N: Please review!!! Thanks in advance! Mwah! hugs and kisses to you!


End file.
